


human. [ d.h.] songfic

by ouijaboardboy



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Based on a dodie Song, F/M, Songfic, mentions of fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 07:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouijaboardboy/pseuds/ouijaboardboy
Summary: I wanna pick you up and scoop you outI want the secrets your secrets haven’t found





	human. [ d.h.] songfic

**Author's Note:**

> diego hargreeves x reader  
reader’s gender: neutral’  
based off the song human by dodie clark

I wanna pick you up and scoop you out

I want the secrets your secrets haven’t found

“diego?” you whispered, moving towards your lover of only 8 months. he was sitting by a widow. It was 3 am. he quickly looked in your direction and then back outside. “you’re upset.” you stood by his side, reaching out towards him. diego whipped his face and then wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you to sit on his lap. “tell me.” you whispered, running your fingers through his short hair. diego shook his head, not saying anything. his grip got tighter on your waist, almost as if he was afraid you would disappear.

Paint me in trust

I’ll be your best friend

Call me the one

This night just can’t end

Oh oh

you slowly ran your fingers over the long scar on the side of diego’s head. he never talked about it with you and you never asked him about it. he was asleep and you were trying your very best not to walk him. he had just found out his father died and had to go back to the umbrella academy. he told you a little bit about it in the past but never got too in-depth about it until vanya’s book came out. he was absolutely livid at it and you listened to every angry rant he had about it. you lied on your back with his head on your chest, arms wrapped tightly around your waist. he had come home crying about something but he couldn’t get it out, so you lied with him in bed and comforted him. you ran your fingers through his hair, scratching his skull occasionally. he looked so peaceful that you didn’t have it in you to move, fearful that he would be disturbed and never sleep this well again.

Will you share your soul with me?

Unzip your skin and let me have a see

“just hold it like this, breath, and…throw.” diego directed you as the knife left your fingers. it found its mark at the bottom of the target but hey, at least you hit the target. after many months of begging, diego finally agreed to teach you about his passion; knives. he always looked so peaceful and happy whenever he handled one and you wanted to learn more about it. “great job, (y/n)!” he cheered, hugging you from behind. you were finally getting him to open up. “try again, but this time on your own.” he handed you the knife and stepped back, watching you carefully. you twisted the blade in your hand and took a shaky breath. you lined up the shot and threw the knife, hitting the target. it wasn’t a perfect hit, sinking into the blue area. it was the best you had done the entire night. you smiled as diego cheered loudly, running around. he grabbed you and lifted you up. “that’s my baby!” he kissed all over your face, filling your chest with pride.

Paint me in trust

I’ll be your best friend

Call me the one

This night just can’t end

Oh oh

“hey, diego, breath. just relax. i got you,” you whispered to the injured man sitting on your bathroom counter. he had suffered a gunshot wound and came to you for help. you had your emergency first aid kit open and you were treating the wound as best as you could. “ow! fuck!” he grabbed your thigh as you poured some disinfectant over the open wound. it stopped bleeding and all you needed to do know was just close it. “diego, i can’t do stitches! you have to go to the hosp-” you were cut off by him grabbing your hand. “n-no! h-h-hos….hospitals are an n-no g…g…go.” he stuttered, handing you the needle. “I trust you,” stated diego confidently. you nervously grabbed it and slowly started to close his wound. he bit his lip and grabbed onto you for support as you finally closed to wound.

Oh, I’m so human

We’re just human

“diego!” you cried out as you watched him swing at his brother. the two of you went to the umbrella academy for his father’s funeral. you met the rest of his siblings, immediately clicking with klaus. diego landed a punch on luther but the taller, stronger man swung back and knock diego in the side. klaus held out a protective hand in front of you and five, backing you two up. “diego stop it!” you shouted louder, hoping to catch his attention. you held the black umbrella that you and diego were sharing, shielding you from the rain. your pleads fell on deaf ears as the others started calling out to the two brothers. you gasped as luther threw a swing at diego, who doged it, and hit ben’s statue. the statue came crumbling down, breaking in two. “and there goes ben’s statue.” allision said, obviously annoyed with her two brothers. you quickly moved towards the children’s mom, moving her towards the door. “diego, no!” you heard vanya shout and you turned just in time to watch diego throw a knife at luther, cutting the man’s arm. luther stumbled inside behind five, allision, and pogo, leaving you, klaus, diego, their mom, and vanya outside in the rain. vanya and diego exchanged some harsh words before she went inside. you moved grace towards diego and directed the two inside, throwing a smile towards klaus.

Lean for me, and I’ll fall back

You’ll fit so nicely, you’ll keep me intact

you hummed softly as you made pancakes. diego had some work to do at the academy the night before so you decided to make him his favorite. you heard the door open and you paused, leaning back to see diego walk in. his back was towards you but you could tell right away that something was wrong. you were wearing one of his shirts and a pair of shorts. “d?” you called out and he turned around. you gasped, seeing the blood on the side of his face. “what happened! c’mere.” you quickly moved as he trudged to the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools. “m-my mom…she’s d-dead.” diego whispered and you froze. “oh..oh diego..” you moved around the counter and pulled him into a hug. you felt him hug you tightly and sob. you comforted him but then gasped. “oh! i made you breakfast.” you smiled at him and he nodded, rubbing his tears away. you plated the pancakes and tried your best to make them into smiley faces like grace made for the both of you at one point. you served him the pancakes and you watched as his frown turned into a smile. “c’mere.” he stood and you quickly moved back around the counter. he wrapped his arms around you and kissed the top of your head. “thank you…”

Paint me in trust

I’ll be your best friend

Call me the one

This night just can’t end

Oh oh

diego moved his hand to rest on your thigh. the two of you decided to go on a small road trip, him driving and you giving directions while controlling the music. sitting in the back was a cooler with drinks and bags upon bags of snacks. you adjusted your position and rested your feet on the dashboard, throwing a smile towards diego. you were the only one allowed to a. sit shotgun and b. put your feet on the dash. “there a rest stop in about 3 miles, you think you can hold your pee until then?” you asked and diego nodded, distracted by his bladder and the road. “told you that chugging 3 glasses of water wasn’t a good idea.” you laughed and relaxed. the night sky was bright and full of stars. “look! that one is the hydra!” you pointed to the big snake in the sky. diego smiled and nodded. “pretty.” he threw out and you nodded in agreement. “it’s the biggest modern constellation! it measures 1303 square degrees!” you stated proudly and diego laughed. “normally i would find it really cool that you know that but i literally cannot focus on anything other than my bladder or else i will pee on myself.” you groaned and pouted, but you leaned over to kiss his cheek before giving him the directions to get to the rest stop.

I want to give you your grin

So tell me you can’t bear a room that I’m not in

you giggled as diego spun you around. the soft, slow music played in throughout your shared apartment. tonight, the two of you reached the 4-year mark in your relationship and you two decided to stay in and make dinner together. you were stirring the pasta when he came over and started dancing with you. you watched as your giggle caused a bright smile to spread across his face. you never wanted that smile to leave because he looked so handsome with it. “i never want you to go. we have to keep this tradition. this is way better than any fancy restaurant anyone could ever make.” he said, leaning down to kiss you sweetly. your heart fluttered and you two softly swayed to the beat of the music.

Paint me in trust

I’ll be your best friend

Call me the one

This night just can’t end

Oh oh

“hey angel?” diego broke the silence that had settled a few minutes beforehand. “yes?” you answered, looking up from your book. you were rested on your favorite position on the couch. it was right by the window so it was always warm and you had a great view of the tv and the door. diego sat on the other side of the couch. usually, he would stretch his legs out and poke you with his feet to annoy you whenever you had moments like this. diego moved closer to you and you closed your book, marking your place. “how would you feel….about getting married someday?” he asked, not looking at you. you looked at him confused. he never brought up marriage and didn’t seem to like the idea. “to you? well, you know that i love you with all my heart and soul. i would love to marry you.” you smiled, reaching out to rub his back. he looked at you and nervously fumbled in his pocket. “w-would yo-you-you l-like to g-get m-m-mar…fuck.” he cursed and you held back tears. “picture the word in your mind, my love. take your time.” you smiled, tears pooling. diego took a deep breath, taking out a small red box. “would you…like to m-marry m-m-me?” he stuttered out and you immediately nodded. “i want nothing more in the world than to marry you.” you leaned over to kiss him, smiling and crying.

Oh, I’m so human

We’re just human….

f i n.


End file.
